A New Life
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: Both POVs. Troy and Gabriella are getting married. Everyone else is getting engaged. What could possibly go wrong? Can they all stick together and overcome these problems, or will it rip them apart? Sequel to Only Fate.
1. Questions, Answers, and Problems

**Note:** Well! What do you know, my 4th story! And to think, this all just started out as a one shot… Well, on with the story! I own

nothing in here, by the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was sitting on her bed. Her and Troy's wedding day was in 2 days and she was freaking out.

Chad and Troy had gone out and left Taylor and Gabriella to hang out.

Taylor looked up at her friend and sighed, "Everything is going to be fine…relax…" Taylor said soothingly.

"Relax? _Relax? **Relax! RELAX!**_" Gabriella exclaimed.

Taylor jumped.

"Your wedding isn't in two freaking days! IN TWO FLIPPIN DAYS I'M GOING TO BE MARRIED!" Gabriella exclaimed again and

sighed deeply.

Taylor chuckled, "I know, and its going to be fine, you and Troy love each other so much."

At around 8:30 Troy picked Gabriella up and they went back to their apartment, leaving Taylor and Chad to do god knows what.

"Are you alright, sweets?" Troy asked his soon to be wife with concern etched deeply in his voice.

Gabriella flopped on the bed and sighed, "Troy…in two days we're going to be married…"

"I know.." Troy said and sat next to her, "I can't believe it……It feels like yesterday I was singing with you…"

"Actually that _was_ yesterday…" Gabriella giggled, "Remember? When I was cooking, you came in to help and we started singing."

Gabriella giggled.

Troy rolled his eyes.

"No, but seriously, what are we going to do, Troy? I mean….are we just going to sit and make out and have sex all day?" Gabriella

looked up at Troy with wonder in her eyes.

Troy blinked and looked down at Gabriella, "Okay, for one thing we don't sit around and make out all day, Gabby, and secondly, we

haven't had sex once…."

Gabriella sighed, "But won't it all change when we get married? I mean on our honeymoon-" Troy cut her off.

"On our honeymoon we'll do nothing but cuddle and whisper sweet things in each other's ears, if that's what you want to do. We won't

do anything you don't want to, not everybody has sex on their honeymoon, Gabby." Troy said soothingly, wrapping an arm around her

shoulders.

Gabriella pulled away a bit, "Yeah, not everybody has sex on their honeymoon….they usually have sex and get pregnant on their

honeymoon…" She corrected him.

Troy sighed, "Gabby, where did this come from? If any of this came from Taylor I swear I'm not letting her anywhere near you.." He

smiled.

Gabriella giggled, "No, it all came from my mind…..Troy what if things are…._different_?"

"They're going to be different…..We can't stop that…We'll be married…" Troy lowered his voice. It had been a long time since they

got into a discussion as deep as this.

Gabriella looked up at him, "Maybe….Maybe we should postpone it…." She looked down, waiting for a reaction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well! A major cliffy, eh? Well, I'll update when I can, I'm moving all this week so yeah. Bye! Review please!


	2. The Fairy tale life

**Note: **Well! Here is the next chapter, sorry it took a while, but we're moving and such.I own nothing in here!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy blinked at her, "What? Why?"

"Troy….I don't know…I really don't.." Gabriella looked down.

"Well if you don't know then we should keep it the same…" He looked at her.

"Yeah….your right…….I don't know Troy……it's all just……too much….right now…" She sighed.

Troy grabbed her and held her close. He didn't want her to feel pain or anything. He

wished will all his heart and soul he could take away the confusion and they could live in the fairy tale world in his head.

That was all just a fairy tale…right?

Maybe. Maybe not.

Gabriella sighed and relaxed. When she was with Troy, all her worried, all her fears, and more importantly her confusion, went away. She

kept relaxing until she fell asleep in his arms.

Troy looked down at her, smiled, and gently kissed the top of her head, "I love you.." He whispered.

Gabriella stirred but did not awake.

To Troy, this _was_ the fairy tale life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I know it was short, I'm sorry! Well…..I hope you guys liked it! I'll update when I can!


	3. Honeymoon

**Note:** Well! Here is the next chapter. I own nothing in here, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now their honeymoon.

Gabriella finally agreed to not changing the wedding date, and she was actually happy about it. She rested her head gently on Troy's bare

chest. His breathing had calmed down a lot, unlike hers, who was still breathing rather heavily, maybe it was because she was so relaxed.

-----  
Flashback  
-----

Troy carried Gabriella up to their room and gently set her on the bed.

She smiled up at him.

He smiled down at her.

She put her hands on his shoulders, pulled him down, and kissed him passionately.

He gently pushed her back onto the bed and was on top of her now.

She gently unbuttoned his shirts and tookit off and ran her hands up and down his chest.

He quietly moaned and started to unzip her wedding dress. He got the zipper down and slipped it off her shoulders a bit, but not too

much.

That caused her to moan.

He finally got the courage and slipped the wedding dress down to her waist.

She didn't care. She knew he wanted this, and she knew in a way, she did, too.

He eventually slipped her dress down and let his hands roam about her curves.

She moaned again.

He smiled and started to suck on her neck.

She gasped and started undoing his pants.

He didn't stop her.

Does anymore need to be said?

-----  
End of flashback  
-----

Gabriella smiled at the memory and closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Bet you weren't expecting that one, huh? Hope you liked it. I'll update later.


	4. Morning after

**Note:** Here is the next chapter! I own nothing in here, enjoy though!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy woke up around 10 am. He could feel the heat of their bodies, though they weren't touching. He slowly turned around and smiled at

the sight he saw.

Gabriella's nude body was tangled in the sheets, and even with nothing on, she still looked like an angel.

He grinned to himself and gently wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to his bare chest.

Gabriella groaned, stirred, and buried her face into his chest.

Troy smiled even more and held her closer. He gently kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella opened her eyes, only to find herself in Troy's chest, she lifted her head and smiled.

"Morning…" he whispered.

"Morning…" She whispered back.

He leaned down and gently kissed her.

She kissed back.

They soon pulled away.

Gabriella sat up, and pulled the sheet up over her breasts.

Troy smiled and put a hand on her still bare back.

Gabriella yawned and fell backwards onto the bed, "I don't want to get up…"

"Then don't…" Troy whispered into her ear.

She shivered, "But I'm hungry…"

"I can fix that.." He whispered again, nipped her ear, and made a trail of kisses down her neck and nibbled on her collar bone.

She softly moaned and leaned into it, "H-how?"

He slowly made a trail of kisses back up, in between saying, "Just….like….this.." and kissed her on the lips.

She deepened the kiss and put a hand on his chest.

The only thing that was keeping them from touching was the sheet Gabriella had pulled up.

Troy slowly pulled it down and kissed down her neck and kissed her left breast, while massaging the right one.

Gabriella gasped and arched up.

Troy latched onto her nipple and sucked on it a bit.

Gabriella moaned more.

He slowly pulled away and looked up at her, "Hungry still?"

She smiled, sat up a bit, and giggled, "Yup!" She stood up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well….that was…….interesting to say the least. Hope you guys liked it, update later, see you.


	5. Feeling different

**Note:** Well! Here is the next chapter, I own nothing in here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella turned on the shower and got in, letting the warm water wash over her. She felt…_different_. She couldn't put her finger on it,

she just did.

Troy smiled to himself, got up and sneaked into the bathroom. He saw the steam coming from the shower and smiled more. He quietly

snuck in.

Gabriella was either deaf or blind or both because she didn't notice.

Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her tense up, "Relax baby….its just me…" he whispered lovingly into her ear.

Gabriella smiled and looked up at him, "May I help you?"

"Actually…….yes…." he smiled more.

She raised an eyebrow.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

She kissed back.

"I never got my good morning kiss…" he whispered once they pulled away.

"Oh, I'm so-" she suddenly felt sick so she closed her mouth.

"You okay?" he asked and took his arms away.

"Y-Yeah…just felt sick suddenly.. I'm fine" she said.

He nodded his head slowly.

She finished her shower, got out, put a towel around her and walked out to the living room. She found the bag that she had Taylor drop

off for her and opened it. She pulled out the pink tank top and blue shorts. She hadn't really hadn't had time to adjust to warm Florida

beach air. She walked back to the bathroom after grabbing a few other things and stopped in the door way.

Troy had just stepped out of the shower and had no towel around him yet.

She blushed and looked at the floor, "S-Sorry!"

"For what?" Troy replied and laughed.

"Uhm…" She looked up at him, but her eyes fell on…a part that wasn't his face, or in that matter, anywhere near his face.

Troy noticed, laughed, and pulled a towel around his waist, "Tsk Tsk!"

She blushed more and looked down.

He laughed, walked over to her and gently kissed her on the lips and walked out, closing the door behind him.

She sighed, and slowly got dressed. The next thing she knew she was hunched over the toilet getting sick.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Ohhhh! I wonder what's wrong? Well, I know, but you don't! Hahahaha! Yeah……I'll update later.


	6. It only takes one time

**Note:** Well! I'm updating! I hope you guys like this chapter! I own nothing in here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella clutched her stomach once she was done throwing up.

Troy heard a weird noise, so he pulled on his jeans and knocked on the door and gently pushed it opened. His eyes widened at the sight,

"Gabby! Baby! Are you alright?" He was by her side in seconds.

She nodded, "I-Its just the food we ate last night……I guess I don't react well with seafood…"

Troy slowly nodded. He hated to admit this, but he did not believe her as much as he should, especially now that she was his _wife_.

She slowly stood up, and flushed the toilet. Slowly she walked to the sink and started washing her face. The cool water felt good against

her flaming cheeks.

He sighed and rubbed her back.

She clutched her stomach again and knelt down, one hand stillholding the sink. She groaned and rested her head against her arm.

"Gabby….Baby…..maybe we should get a flight home…" he suggested.

Gabriella shook her head, "No Troy! Do you know how expensive it is for a last minute flight? I won't let you pay that kind of money just

over a bit of food poisoning! I'll be fine by tomorrow!" she protested.

He sighed once again, " Gabby, price isn't the issue, your health is…"

"Besides! It'll be more expensive going from here back to New Mexico! You know that! I'm fine!" she interjected, stood up, and looked

him straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking back into hers.

"Yes…" she whispered.

Troy noticed something in her eye. He searched more, trying to find an explanation as to why she was afraid. He searched her eyes.

Nothing except fear. He searched her face. All he found was a bright smile. A fake.

Gabriella smiled more and gently kissed him on the lips.

He kissed back and slowly walked out, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on over his head.

_C-Could I be….Pregnant? No! No! I can't be! It was just one time!_ She thought to herself.

She had one last thought before closing her mind to all thoughts.

_It only takes one time…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well! I know you probably already figured she was, but trust me, this takes a

very…surprising twist! I'll update later, see you later!


	7. Laying in the Sand

**Note:** Well! I'm updating! Woo! Go me! I own nothing in here!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella woke up rather early the next morning. She ran to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet and threw up anything and

everything in her stomach.

Troy woke up to her being sick so rushed in and sighed, "Better by today, huh?"

She sighed, "Troy…listen…..we're going home tonight, lets just make today fun, alright?" She gave him a look he couldn't resist.

He smiled, "alright alright…" He sighed, "Want to go swimming?"

"Love to.." She smiled and gently pushed him out of the bathroom and closed the door.

He smiled and walked to get dressed.

Gabriella soon came out to find Troy sitting on the bed.

He smiled, "Ready?"

She nodded.

They walked to the back after grabbing a couple towels and swam about.

Gabriella dove underwater, snuck up behind Troy and got on his back.

Troy nearly fell backwards, but laughed when he saw it was her. He laughed and swam about a bit.

Gabriella giggled and held on to him resting her head on his shoulder.

They eventually got out and wrapped the towels around them.

He gently grabbed her hand.

She gently intertwined her fingers in his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

He smiled and looked ahead of them as they walked.

They both stopped and looked out at the sunset.

Gabriella started to feel dizzy, but said nothing.

Troy sensed something was wrong, but said nothing.

The next thing they knew Gabriella was laying in the sand with Troy hovering over her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I wonder why she passed out! Now I have to think of a reason why….Eh, this stuff just comes to me! I'll update soon!


	8. One word

**Note:** Sorry for the long update, I've been extremely busy! I own nothing in here, but

enjoy, please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy bent down and shook her. He looked around the beach. What a lovely time for _nobody_ to be there. He mentally kicked himself. He

didn't know why, he just did.

-----  
Gabriella's mind  
-----

_Troy? Troy is that you? Your voice….so close….so far…..are you fading? Am I dieing? __No……That's not it….it's _

_stress….Troy…I think I might be…._

-----  
End  
-----

She opened her eyes slowly before she could finish her thought. She put a hand on her head.

"You alright? What happened?" Troy asked, helping her sit up.

"I just….just got dizzy….Troy…..can you take me to a store? I need to go buy some….things…"

"Like what?" he asked.

Gabriella blushed, "Pads…Tampons…I started my period yesterday.." She lied. She knew Troy wouldn't catch it. She rarely lied to him.

This was one of the rare. Truth was, she was late….by a week.

Troy sighed. It was sort of a sigh of relief, he knew now that she wasn't pregnant. He nodded, helped her up, and they left for the store.

Once they got there Troy waited outside. He hated going into places when Gabriella had to buy things like that.

Gabriella sighed. She grabbed an at home pregnancy test, paid for it, slipped it into her

purse, threw away the receipt, and walked out.

Troy blinked when he saw her with nothing in her hands, "Um.."

"They don't have what I use.." She shrugged and smiled "besides, I'm not that bad…"

Troy covered his ears, blushed and walked off, "la la la…..can't hear you!"

She giggled and ran after him.

He smiled.

She smiled back.

Once they got back to their room it was around 10pm. Troy fell onto the bed, sighed, and closed his eyes.

She walked into the bathroom and took out the pregnancy test. She read and followed the directions and afterwards, she waited. 5

minutes.

After the 5 minutes she looked at the test.

She felt tears form in her eyes.

The one word that changed her life.

Positive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Cliffy! Woo! I'll update when I can. See you around!


	9. We're going to be parents

**Note:** Sorry! So sorry! I know it was a long update! I have been busy though! Without further ado!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sighed. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to yell at Troy. She wanted to do so many things right now.

She decided the second choice was best. She stood there and let the tears spill out. She slowly walked out.

Troy heard a weird noise. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but he swore he heard somebody crying. He slowly opened his

eyes and realized he wasn't dreaming. "Gabby! What's wrong!" He sat up so fast he got a head rush.

"Troy…we need to talk.." She say down slowly.

"Alright…about what? If this is about me taking the last donut I'm sorry…" He looked down.

She couldn't help but giggle, "No no, don't worry bout that…..but…..this is serious…"

Troy looked up at her and saw concern sketched everywhere on her face. "Gabby…baby what's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. She closed it again trying to find the right words to tell him, but

not exactly blurt it all out. She sighed, walked back to the bathroom and picked up the stick, looking at it. She gripped it tightly.

Troy sighed. He didn't know what he should do. Should he go check on her or stay there? He decided that the second choice as best.

Gabriella realized what she had to do. She slowly walked out, holding the stick.

Troy noticed she was hiding something behind her back, "Gabby…?" he asked again.

She looked down, letting her tears fall. She wasn't sure what they were from. Sad? Fear? Joy? So many choice, unsure of which emotion she was. She decided that it was a mix of all of them. Gabriella slowly handed him the stick.

Troy took it, and looked at it. It didn't register in his mind. "What…..what is this?"

She sighed.

Why are men so stupid sometimes, especially when they are you _husband?_

She mentally kicked herself. Why hadn't they waited? They were still in school for crying out loud.

"Gabby…..it's a stick with blue on it…….I don't get it…" Troy sighed.

"Troy……this is serious….." She paused and sat down before going on, "I lied to you…" She said rather bluntly.

He sat there dumfounded, "What? When? Why?" he blinked.

"Tonight….about me getting my period….Truth is I was supposed to start on our wedding day, but since I was nervous I guess it

bumped it back….then we came here and we….." She paused.

"Had sex.." He finished it for her.

She nodded, "then…well….I'm a week and a half late…"

"And?" he asked. He almost knew what was coming.

"Well…..when we went to the store.. I got a pregnancy test…..and well….Blue…is…is positive…" She looked down.

He blinked. He blinked again. "Wh-what?" Even though he was half way expecting it, it was still shock to him. To actually hear her say

it.

"We're going to be parents…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well! How did you like it! I'll update when I get a chance!


	10. Protected for Now

**Note: **Yes! I'm trying to get back into updating more often! Haha! Anyways, I own nothing, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy just blinked, "Wh-what?"

"you got me pregnant, damn it!" Gabriella screamed.

He jumped, "Gabby…this is great!" He was hoping it made her feel better.

"No! No it isn't great!" She cried and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Why not?" he asked, gently wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hello! Did you forget? We're still in school, Troy! What are we going to do!" she sobbed.

"Well…" He sighed. "Well, we could always keep going…"

"what will we do when I start to show, Troy?" she sobbed again.

He pulled her closer, "We'll talk to the principal, explain what's going on, and when you start to show we'll take the online courses and

we'll have the summer and then we can go back." he suggested.

She nodded, "I like that….your so smart."

"That's why you married me." he laughed.

She nodded, "Pretty much."

He put a hand to his chest and fell backwards onto the bed, "That hurts Gabby….knowing that's the only reason you married me."

She giggled and pecked him on the lips, "Oh its okay, I married you for a couple other reasons….maybe.."

"Maybe?" he raised an eyebrow.

She giggled and nodded. She laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

They both drifted into a deep sleep.

Neither one was aware of the troubles and perils ahead.

For now, though, She was protected by her angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well! Wasn't that interesting? I'll update when I get a chance, see you!


	11. 1 month and the first day back

**Note:** Well! I'm updating! I'm sorry it's not sooner, but HW really has me swamped! Iown nothing! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sighed and walked into the college. She was nervous. She knew people would find out. Maybe not at first, she was only a

month pregnant. They would be able to figure it out, though. Maybe by her appearance. She was a bit chubbier, than again she could tell

a little white lie and just say, "It was summer! What did you think, I'd be outside all day? HAH! TV was my friend!" but, It _was_ summer

and she had managed to get a tan, so that wouldn't work. Maybe they would figure it from her little…mood swings. Hell, she would snap

at Troy if her pillow wasn't perfect.

Troy was honestly getting fed up with it. He had told _nobody _not even Chad, and they were the best of friends. He could understand

though. She was stressed. Between having a child growing in her stomach and having to deal with professor after professor it can get

rough. He sighed and walked into the school with Gabriella.

Gabriella yawned and looked around.

The first day back.

Troy gently put his arm around her and walked her to her first class.

"Thanks.." She yawned again.

He nodded.

Since he was a grade higher than her, they didn't see each other much. She walked in and took a seat.

Old friends greeted her.

Old friends got together over the summer.

Old friends making out with each other.

She sighed and stood up.

Troy sat in his class, the professor kept talking in one voice, never changing it.

Somebody walked into class and handed the professor a note, the kid looked a bit worried.

"Troy…Troy Bolton, your wanted in the nurses station." The Professor said.

Troy stood up and took the note and read it.

"Take you things with you Mr. Bolton." The professor said.

He walked back and gather his things. He looked at Chad. He looked at Jason.

They both seemed worried.

Troy walked off and walked to the Nurses office. He walked in and was taken a back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well! I know what happened, but you don't! I'll update when I can!


	12. Something Wrong

**Note:** Well! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! I own nothing in here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"G-Gabriella?" Troy whispered. His voice was very shaky and he couldn't concentrate. He felt dizzy. He felt as if he would pass out.

"Sit down." A soft voice said.

Troy looked at the nurse, nodded, and sat. He looked at Gabriella's unconscious body laying there, helpless. "What happened?" He

managed to say.

"Well….She had came in, saying she wasn't feeling too well and she…passed out." she explained. "Now I understand you situation," she

paused before going on, "That she is a month pregnant."

His head snapped to look at her, "H-How do you know?"

She smiled, "She told me, she woke up and told me, asked for you, and fell back unconscious. Now being a nurse I deal with this once

every 2 months, so its normal for me to check, but I am concerned…have you, well has she, seen a doctor lately?"

Troy shook his head, "Why?"

"I think you should." she replied simply.

"Why?" he asked again.

She sighed and rolled her chair over to Gabriella, signaling Troy to follow. She gently pushed Gabriella's shirt up to reveal her stomach.

"If you look, Her stomach is bit more swollen than it should be."

He blinked, "Well she _is_ a month pregnant, of course it's going to be swollen!"

"No, you misunderstood me. It's a bit more swollen than it should be for her to a month pregnant. It can be nothing, or it could be major,

take her to the doctor soon, alright?" she smiled gently.

"T-Troy?" Gabriella asked quietly and slowly sat up.

He looked at her and nodded, "come on we're going home. I'm going to take you to the doctor's tomorrow to get checked out, alright?"

Gabriella nodded and slowly stood up.

Troy helped her out to the car and he drove home.

Once they got there Gabriella went straight to bed.

Troy sighed. He didn't know what to do. All he could wonder and think was what if it was something he did? What if it was something he

did _wrong_? What if they lost the baby?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **Well! Wasn't that such an awesome cliffy? I'll update later!


	13. Wait, Babies?

**Note:** Okay! Here is the next chapter! I just want to remind you guys to check out my profile. I have 2 upcoming stories, and I wanted

to inform you one of them is a sequel to this one! Check it out and read the pre-summary (it may change later). I own nothing in

Here except the doctor, Haha. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was already awake when Gabriella got up the next morning.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She shook her head, "If anything I feel worse…"

"What exactly happened yesterday?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her over.

"I don't know….I was in my first class and I got up to do something and felt sick, so I got a pass to the nurse's office, when I got there I

passed out, it's all I remember." she sighed and gently sat in his lap.

He nodded, "You ready to go to the doctor?"

She shrugged, "I guess."

They both got ready, well Gabriella did, and they walked out to the car. They drove in an awkward silence. Neither one knowing what to

expect. They got there and Troy helped Gabriella in since she wasn't feeling well.

The doctor came out, "Gabriella Bolton?" she called.

Gabriella still wasn't used to hear that last name. It made her smile when she did hear it, though. She stood up and followed her into the

room.

Troy waited outside. He didn't know what to do or what to expect. It felt like ages until Gabriella came out.

"How'd it-" he was cut off.

"We'll talk at the house…" she mumbled and walked off.

He blinked and followed her and they drove, again, in an awkward silence.

They got home some 10 minutes later.

Gabriella sat on the couch and Troy sat next to her.

"Is the baby alright?" he asked, to break the ice.

"Yes, Troy, The babies are fine…" she replied.

It didn't register in his head at first, but when it did, he just looked at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I know I know! Cliffy! Sorry! I'll update when I can.


	14. Dream is Reality

**Note:** Well here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. I own nothing in here except Heather.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Babies! Bab_ies_!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella nodded, and smiled weakly, "Yes….Twins. I'm not sure what sex they are yet, but twins. Our twins."

Troy suddenly felt horrible. He stood up, paced, and then squatted in front of her, taking her hands gently, "I'm sorry…..for the pain your

going to have to go through…"

Gabriella smiles and hugged him. She loved how sensitive he was.

He smiled and got on the couch and leaned back against the arm of it.

Gabriella leaned against him, resting her head on his chest.

They both fell asleep.

Troy slowly opened his eyes. He found himself leaning against the arm of the couch and Gabriella was in his arms. He didn't remember

how he got there, or how he got like that, but it didn't matter, he was holding Gabriella. He smiled and looked down at her, then

frowned.

Gabriella seemed pale. More so than usual. Even in the moonlight she never looked this pale.

Troy then noticed something else.

She wasn't breathing too well.

"Gabby!" He exclaimed. He gently shook her, but she did not wake. He got up and called an ambulance, the only thing he knew to do.

The ambulance soon came and took her away.

Once Troy got there he knew he had to tell someone. He called Chad, who told Taylor, who called Sharpay, who told Zeke, who called

Jason, who told Kelsi, who called Ryan, who told Heather.

He sat in the waiting room, waiting. In an instant everyone piled in. They all surrounded him and was asking questions. He shrugged and

the doctor came out.

"Mr. Bolton?" The doctor asked.

Troy looked up and stood up, "How is she?"

The Doctor shook his head.

Troy's heart broke.

"Internal bleeding, I'm afraid she won't make it." The doctor said simply.

Troy looked behind him, at his friends. None moved. None said a word. Then, in an instant, it all became clear. Sharpay had really made

everyone hate Gabriella. Even Chad didn't care. They were only there to support _him._

Troy gasped and opened his eyes. He looked around and realized he had dreamed the whole thing. He looked down at Gabriella and his

eyes widened.

She was pale. More so than usual. Even in the moonlight she never looked this pale.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter! I know, huge cliffy, but everything will be okay…maybe. I'll update when I can, bye!


	15. Mood swings and Secrets

**Note:** Well here is the next chapter! I own nothing in here, but enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy felt his heart break, he didn't know what to do. He squinted a realized she wasn't breathing very well. "G-Gabby?" he stuttered.

No reply.

"G-G-Gabby?" he stuttered again.

Still no reply.

Troy closed his eyes. He didn't what to do. He didn't know where to go, where to turn.

Gabriella stirred to get more into Troy's arm.

Troy's heart felt like it was magically fixed.

She opened her eyes and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Bout 2..." he replied.

She sighed and leaned back against his chest.

"I love you.." he murmured.

"I….love you……….too." she replied and fell back asleep.

He smiled and held her close, not wanting her to slip away.

The next morning Troy awoke to Gabriella getting out of the shower. She came out in nothing more than a towel.

He blushed, "M-Morning…"

She giggled and waved at him and walked into the room.

He shook his head and got up. He decided to raid the cabinets.

Nothing was found.

He sighed and walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Gabby.

"TROY BOLTON, GET YOUR ARMS OFF OF ME!" she screamed at him.

He backed away, "Sorry!"

She glared at him and finished her hair.

Troy just walked out and sat on the couch.

She soon came out and gave him a kiss.

Troy blinked and was very confused.

"Um….Mood swings?" Gabriella said.

Troy nodded, dumbfounded. He studied her face. She really did seem more pale. "Are you okay? You look……pale."

Gabriella tensed up as he made this comment. "Yeah, fine.." she lied. She did not want to

tell him.

He didn't buy it, "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

She sighed and looked down, "Troy……" She paused, "We need to talk…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Okay, I know, awkward spot and an awkward cliffy, but if I typed it out, there would only be one chapter left, so yeah. I'll

update later.


	16. Confessing

**Note:** Well! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. I own nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright….what about?" Troy asked. He was scared to know.

"One of the babies…." Gabriella started. She stopped and looked down.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"One of the babies might not make it, Troy.." she whispered, letting the tears fall.

"What! Why not!" He asked and gently wiped her tears away.

"They…they are too close together, so one may not make it…." she sighed and hugged him.

He hugged back, "They'll make it…I know they will…" he whispered.

"I hope your right…" She whispered back.

He held her close.

"You know…your going to be a great dad." she smiled.

He smiled back down at her, "and your going to be a great mom…"

She blushed and smiled, "I hope so…I kind of get a temper, my dad's side, he used to hit me…" She didn't realize she said that until she

said it. She put one hand over her mouth.

"H-He…Wh-what?" Troy stuttered.

She slowly nodded.

Troy cracked is knuckles, "I'm going to kill that bastard!"

Gabriella grabbed him, "No…I…I deserved it…"

"Don't you ever say that again Gabby, nobody deserves it….nobody…" Troy whispered.

Gabriella looked at him, tears in her eyes, and nodded.

He gently kissed her.

She kissed back.

He pulled her closer.

She moaned quietly and soon pulled away.

He smiled.

She was glad that she had confessed and told him everything. She felt a lot better.

What they didn't know was that in just a few months, they would face the most terrible thing they can endure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I know what it is! I know what it is! There are only 2 to 3 chapters left! I wonder, well I know, what happens! I'll update later.


	17. Only 7 Months

**Note:** Well! Here is the next chapter! I own nothing, but enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was laying in bed. She wasn't feeling well. To be honest, she hasn't been feeling well for the past 3 days. She didn't know

what was wrong, and didn't really worry about it.

Troy had something planned for her to try and get her to feel better.

Around 1 or so she got ready and looked at her stomach. She looked like she already went 9 months, but truth be told she was only 7

months.

Troy loved her just the same, even if she though she looked like a cow but she really didn't. Troy took her out to the car and got into

the drivers side and drove off.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see…" he replied and smiled.

They soon got to a park and Troy helped her up on a hill where a picnic was laid out.

Gabriella gasped, "Oh Troy!" She exclaimed.

He smiled and sat down, helping her as well.

They ateand chit chatted until the sun was setting.

Gabriella gasped. She wasn't sure if it was from the sunset or the sudden pain in her stomach.

Troy looked at her and smiled, then frowned, "you alright?"

"N-No…" she winced. She grabbed her stomach, "Troy….I think I need to go to the

hospital…"

Troy nodded and helped her back to the car sped off. They weren't too far from the hospital, and the traffic wasn't bad. He thanked

god. He thanked god a million times over. No, more than that.

They got there and Troy helped her into the big building.

The doctors quickly rushed her into the E.R, and then they sped off into the delivery room ,realizing her water had broke.

Troy was in the waiting room, freaking out.

A doctor came out, "Mr. Bolton?"

He stood up and rushed to him, "How is she?"

He shook his head, "She has to deliver the babies…" he said.

Troy just stood there, "She's only 7 months though!"

"I know, We're aware of that, but if she doesn't the babies could die, or she could even die. She has to. She is having twins, it's normal

to not go full term with them." the doctor

explained.

"7 months yesterday……Full term on twins is at least 8!" Troy exclaimed.

The doctor was surprised that Troy even looked this up, "Yes I know…"

"What are the chances of them surviving?" Troy asked.

"50/50" he replied.

Troy turned and smacked the wall.

"Come on….we have to get you in there to help.." the doctor said and walked off.

6 hours later both twins had been delivered.

A boy and a girl.

The doctors took them straight to the infant ICU.

Gabriella was upset that she couldn't see them. Her babies. No, _their_ babies.

Troy stayed there, not leaving her side. He had fell asleep in a chair holding her hand.

A nurse woke them, "Your welcome to come seem them.." she said softly.

Troy helped Gabriella down and they both looked into the incubator.

"They're so small.." Gabriella said, close to tears.

Troy nodded.

The nurse had came back to get Gabriella so she could rest more.

Troy looked back down at the babies, "Only 7 months…." he whispered and slowly walked out, realizing it could be the last time he

saw their babies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well! How was it? The story will be over in the next 1 or 2 chapters. Hope you enjoying it so far. Update when I can! Bye!


	18. Fear Strikes All

**Note:** Here it is! I own nothing in here except Heather! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy woke up and yawned. Gabriella had forced him to go home and get at least 1 decent night of sleep.

The doctors were keeping Gabriella for more obvious reasons. They were making sure everything was okay with her.

The past 2 days were going well with the babies.

Troy and Gabriella had picked out their names.

Aaron and Hayle.

Aaron was born 10 minutes before Hayle.

Troy looked around. He felt different. He knew something was going to happen, he just didn't know what. He pushed it to the back of

his mind and walked to the bathroom and got in a shower. He got out some 10 minutes later, got dressed, and went out to the car and

drove to the hospital. As soon as he stepped foot in there he knew something was off. Again he shrugged it off and went up to see

Gabriella. "Hey sleepy head.." He smiled.

Gabriella looked up at him and smiled, "Morning…"

"How are you?" he asked.

"Same as yesterday…" she shrugged and laid her head on her pillow.

"Restless, moody…" Troy started naming off how she was the days before.

She giggled and playfully smacked him.

"Oh…Gabby….that hurts….so bad…" He fell into the chair next to her bed holding a hand to his chest where his heart was.

"Aww!" She cried and leaned over and pecked him on the lips, "Does that help?"

Troy shrugged, "A bit." he smiled.

She giggled again.

"Surprise!" Taylor came bounding in.

"Yeah…what she said.." Chad came in behind her and yawned. He was _not_ a morning person. He was defiantly _not_ a morning person

actually _going_ somewhere.

"Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed and hugged her.

Troy decided to mimic the girls, "Chad!" he cried and threw his arms around his neck.

Chad just stood there.

The girls were threw into a fit of giggles.

About 30 seconds later it hit him, "Ew! Dude! Get off of me!" Chad pushed him off.

Troy laughed, "Took you long enough." The feeling came back and he frowned.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked sitting up and grabbing his hand.

He nodded, "Fine."

Chad sighed, "Well I'm awake now…"

Taylor looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Well _Troy_ can wake you up but not _me_!"

Chad threw his arms around her waist and smiled.

She giggled.

Troy and Gabriella shook their heads.

A nurse came in, "Troy, Gabriella, you can come and see them if you want…" she said in her sweet voice.

Taylor looked over, "Can we come, too?"

The nurse looked over and smiled, "Sure, of course."

Chad didn't want to go at first but for some reason something was drawing him down there.

Troy helped Gabriella out of the bed and led her down.

"Now, I must warn you two. They are small, really small. After all they are 2 months premature. They are hooked up to a lot of

machines so the sight might be a little overwhelming.." The nurse explained to Chad and Taylor. After that she left.

"What did you guys name them?" Taylor asked.

"Aaron and Hayle.." Gabriella smiled weakly. This was really taking a toll on her health.

They got down there and slowly walked in.

"Here they a-" Gabriella started but then gasped and threw a hand up to her mouth.

Troy blinked. Was _this_ his feeling? Could this possibly be what was _wrong_ with him?

Chad tensed up. Maybe _this_ was what he could feel.

Taylor bit her lip and looked at Gabriella's pale face. She ran off to go get a nurse.

They all stared at the two premature babies.

Aaron was not breathing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well! I know such a rude cliff hanger! I'm sorry! I'll update when I get the chance! Bye!


	19. Only 2 days

**Note:** I know I left such a mean cliffy, but hey you got to do what you got to do! I own nothing in here except Aaron and Hayle! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella closed her eyes.

Only two sounds filled the room. The monitor of breathing baby, and the not breathing baby.

Several nurses ran in and took Aaron away.

The gentle nurse came and took Gabriella back to her room.

Troy stood there in the middle of it all.

Finally Chad pulled him off followed by Taylor.

Troy didn't know what to do.

Gabriella wouldn't talk to anybody.

Troy rested his head in his hands.

Chad didn't know what to do. He never saw his friend, no make that best friend, like this. He has never seen him so upset before.

Taylor had told Gabriella that they were leaving and she led Chad off after saying goodbye to Troy.

Troy sighed deeply and walked in to talk to Gabriella.

She looked at him and right away started to break down crying.

He wrapped his arms around her and didn't let go until the nurse came in.

They both looked at her.

"Aaron started to breath again, he is alright for now." She said in her sweet tone.

They both nodded and thanked her.

"Troy, I want you to go home, alright? Get some rest, I'll be able to come home tomorrow." Gabriella said to him.

He nodded, kissed her and walked out to his car. Once he got in he locked the door and Rested his head on the steering wheel,

"Only….2 days old…." he whispered to himself.

He got home and walked into the empty house and looked around. He slowly walked to

the nursery they had made. It was painted half pink and half blue. He walked out and went into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

For the first time since any of this happened, he cried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I know, kind of a cliffy. Well unfortunately the next chapter ends it all! GASP! There will be a sequel, no worries. Though, it will

only be a one shot. I'll update when I can!


	20. Great mother, Great Father

**Note:** Well this is it. The final chapter, dun dun dun! Did Aaron really die? Read to find out!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been 3 months since everything had happened.

Troy and Gabriella couldn't believe it.

They had brought the babies home about a month and a half ago.

Aaron and Hayle were very close, even this young. You couldn't take one without the other.

It was later in the evening, Troy and Gabriella were cuddling on the couch watch TV.

"Troy…Were you scared?" She asked and looked up at him.

He looked down at her, "Yeah…I was…" he gently pulled her closer.

Hayle started to cry.

Gabriella got up to go check on her.

Troy kind of rested his head on the back of the couch.

The crying was growing fainter and fainter.

He got up and peeked his head in and smiled.

Gabriella stood there, holding Hayle, gently bouncing up and down and singing a soft lullaby. Once she was aware of him being there she

looked at him and smiled, "It's a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was upset and wouldn't sleep…" She smiled.

He smiled back, "Didn't I tell you that you would be a great mom?"

Right after he said that Aaron woke up crying.

Gabriella started to lay Hayle down.

"No…I'll get him.." Troy said softly and picked him up.

Gabriella smiled.

Aaron stopped crying and looked up at Troy.

He smiled down at the smallbeing in his arm.

Aaron reached up with his small hand.

Troy gently held out a finger.

Aaron grabbed it and closed his eyes slowly.

Gabriella smiled as she watched them, "Didn't I tell you that you'd be a good father?"

She laid Hayle down, gently kissed Aaron's forehead, kissed Troy's cheek and walked out of the room to leave her two boys in the

room alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well wasn't the cute? I hope you guys liked it! I'll post up my other story a bit later! Bye for now!


	21. Important

**Note:** Okay! That was my final chapter, what did you all think? My next story will be called _Before it all Happend_ I hope you guys will

read it, it will be the final story in this series. Well I'll post it when I can!


	22. Important please read

**Note:** Okay! I deleted the first version of _Before it all Happened._ I'm going to re-do it because I did not like the outcome of it. In the

meantime feel free to read _Bring me to Life._ Or any other stories I have posted up. Sorry for any inconveince, I'll update when it's

posted! Enjoy reading my other ficts!


End file.
